fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
Predatorial Halo:Brothers of the Hunt
Chapter 1 - Meeting of the Ultimate Hunters Many years before Zel'no'di became the King of all Yautja, many battles took place among future friends: Zel'no'di,the future king of the Yautja, walked down the ruins of an active battle ground.He looked down to see multiple Yautja standing and roaring for different fighters in the arena. "How long will it be before I find a fighter, such as myself, that is worthy enough to fight me?" Zel'no'di questioned his father in their native language. "Do not worry my child. There is a Yautja among us that may best you." Zel'no'di's father smirked. "Best me? Best ME? You must be joking. These youngbloods are nothing compared to the prince of Yautja. Whether it be parring blades, spearing targets, parring Glaives, or even firing a Plasmacaster, I will always win." Said the arrogant Zel'no'di. "We shall see. "Zel'no'di's father chuckled as he walked down the steps to get to the arena's 'stands'. The two fighters were brothers. One was named S'loss, and the other Kree-Klii. Zel'no'di stared at the one known as S'loss. He saw something special in this youngblood. As Zel'no'di looked on, S'loss and Kree-Klii began to face off as they conversed in their native language. "Prepare yourself, brother!" taunted Kree-Klii as he deployed his Wrist Blade. "When this is done, I shall prove I am the most worthy son of taking father's place!" "Is that what you think, brother? You're hardly a candidate for being the leader of the White Fang!" roared S'loss as he pointed out Kree-Klii's being half Omega Yautja and half Super Predator. Kree-Kliin charged at S'loss and knocked him to the ground and began punching him in the face. S'loss' Bio Mask protected him from some of the damage, but he was still taking a bit of a pounding. Thinking quickly, S'loss deployed his Wrist Blades and slashed him across his right leg before knocking him back into the wall. Kree-Klii quickly rose to his feet and charged at S'loss again. The two parried with their Wrist Blades for a few moments before Kree-Klii saw an opening and slashed S'loss across his side and then stabbed him in the back several times. Despite the pain of his wounds, S'loss head-butted Kree-Klii and freed himself from their near fatal situation before letting out an angered roar. Kree-Klii leaped to his feet and knocked S'loss to the ground with a heavy kick. Kree-Klii then attempted to impale S'loss with his Wrist Blade, but S'loss rolled out of the way before leaping to his feet and delivering several punches and kicks to Kree-Klii. "These warriors are something. But at the same time nothing." Zel'no'di chuckled to himself as he walked down the steps to get a better look at the fight. As the two Yautja continued to fight, Zel'no'di look down with his father. "Father, should we release the Serpents?" Zel'no'di asked as he grabbed a lever getting ready to pull it. "Yes." Zel'no'di's father smirked as multiple Xenomorphs flowed into the arena. The two brothers had to think together to get out of this! "My favorite prey..." said S'loss as he activated his Plasma Caster and killed one of the Xenomorphs on the spot. Another Xenomorph attempted to pounce S'loss, but he quickly drew a Shuriken and threw it which slice the Xenomorph's head off in midair. The weapon then returned to S'loss before he threw it at another Xenomorph, but this one managed to avoid it when caused it to get stuck into the wall. The Xenomorph then jumped on S'loss and clawed at his Bio Mask. S'loss knew he was in trouble, but before the Xenomorph could finish him off it feel to the ground dead. S'loss looked up to see his half brother standing above him. "If anyone is going to kill you, it will be me!" roared Kree-Klii as he helpted S'loss to his feet before rapidly firing his Plasma Caster at the Xenomorphs which killed several of them. S'loss joined in with his brother by firing his Plasma Caster as well. Within seconds all the Xenomorphs were dead. The brothers then turned to each other. "It is time to settle this!" roared S'loss. "I couldn't agree more!" roared Kree-Klii as the two charged at each other. The two clashed their Wrist Blades several times before Kree-Klii moved back and opened fire with his Plasma Caster. S'loss avoided the blasts and and counted by drawing his Glaive and attempted to impale Kree-Klii with it, but he avoided it and delivered a head-butt to S'loss which shattered his Bio Mask and caused him to drop to his knees. "It's over, brother!" roared Kree-Klii as he removed his Bio Mask and let out a roar. The Super Predator then raised his deployed Wrist Blade and prepared to decapitate his brother, but S'loss quickly activated his Plamsa Caster and fired it which threw Kree-Klii back and badly wounded him. S'loss staggered to his feet- his face dripping blood from the fragments of his shattered Bio Mask that had cut into his skin. He slowy approached Kree-Klii and raised his arm before deploying his Wrist Blades. "Go ahead, brother... give me an honorable death on the battle field!" roared Kree-Klii. Kree-Klii closed his eyes and S'loss swung his wrist blades, but much to Kree-Klii's surprised, S'loss did not finish him instead he stabbed his Wrist Blades into the wall close to his face. "I see no need to kill you, brother..." said S'loss as he retracted his Wrist Blades and began to walk off. "S'LOSS! You spineless coward! You dare deny my an honorable death?" exclaimed Kree-Klii. S'loss paused for a moment and then started walking away again. "You shall regret this, S'loss! I shall have your skull!" roared Kree-Klii. S'loss jumped out of the arena as the spikes retracted. "I would like to award you. You killed the Serpents and defeated your brother. Take this Serpent Bio Mask." Zel'no'di said as he handed S'loss his new mask." Hopefully you can come close to beating me in this arena.But I doubt you will." Zel'no'di laughed. "Win or lose, it would be an honor..." said S'loss as he looked at his new Bio Mask. "This mask is only given to those who have hunted countless Serpents... and while I have many trophies I've collected from them I doubt I really deserve to wear this..." "Don't worry my friend. I have a good feeling as if you will collect more trophies of the Serpents in the near future. What do you say at this time on the next day we shall face off.Surely it will be battle to remember. But this next part will be up to you.Should we use our blades,forged from the finest blade makers, or should we fight hand to hand?" Zel'no'di asked before he crossed his arms in wonder of this strong youngblood. "I'm thinking a mix of both," said S'loss. Meanwhile, Kree-Klii had made his way out of the arena. His wounds were not too great although he felt as though he had lost all of his honor. "S'loss, you may have taken over the White Fang, but I will make my own clan and together... we will hunt you down!" Chapter 2 - The Night Before That night.... Zel'no'di was in his weapon room,looking over his weapons that he has collected over the long years. "If we use blades then I shall use these." Zel'no'di thought as he grabbed both of his Wrist Blade gauntlets,his Glaive, both of his Ceromonial Daggers, and his Combi Stick. Zel'no'di laughed in his room which echoed through out the halls of his Scout Ship. As S'loss prepared for the upcoming battle, he collected both sets of his Wrist Blades and tested both pairs on the wall. He then collected the Glaive his father had given him as well as his Spear Gun, Ceromonial Daggers and Combi Stick. He also took the time to sharpen his weapons with the heat from his Plasma Caster. Since he still saw himself as unworthy of wearing the Serpent Bio Mask, he donned the mask he'd worn during his Blooding Ritual. Meanwhile, a strange Yautja shipped a few miles away from the arena and three Super Predators emerged and cloaked themselves and the ship. The three Super Predators had thought they arrived unseen but Kree-Klii had noticed the whole thing as he'd banished himself to the jungle that surrounded the arena. "Things keep getting more interesting..." muttered Kree-Klii as he sharpened his Wrist Blade. Zel'no'di stopped laughing as he heard his ships motion sensors make an alarm sound. "What is this? That doesn't seem like an Omega aircraft... Wait are those... Hybrids!" Zel'no'di gasped as he realized that these were Super Yautja/Omega Yautja hybrids. Zel'no'di ran out of his ship and looked left and right. "I must seek that youngblood S'loss!" He yelled as he placed his mask upon his face and ran to find his soon to be rival. Kree-Klii watched from above with amusement. 'I wonder what those other hybrids are doing here?' he asked himself. To be continued... Category:Zel'no'di Category:Nightmare76 Category:Collaborations Category:Predatorial Halo Category:Predator Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fiction Category:Aliens vs Predator